lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures
This article lists the various supernatural Fae Creatures (also known as Species) – unless otherwise noted – by the Lost Girl season in which they first appeared or were mentioned only. This article also includes the Creatures that appear in the Lost Girl motion comics, comic book, and mobile game. If a character was identified in an episode as either Light Fae, Dark Fae, or Under Fae, its wiki page is also found under the specified category. Season 1 *Succubus *Wolf-Shifter *Siren *Blood Sage *Vampire *Pain-Eater - Under Fae *Will-o'-the-wisp *Incubus (mentioned only) *Gemini (mentioned only) *Dullahan *Kappa - Under Fae *Fury *Luck Fae *Oracle *Frost Giant *Hsien *Nymph (mentioned only) *Troll (mentioned only) *Basilisks - Under Fae *Phoenix - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Aswang *Dwarfs (mentioned only) *Fire Fae *Harpy *Merman (mentioned only) *Djieiene - Under Fae *Mesmer *Morragh - Under Fae *Kelpies - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Sprites (mentioned only) *Djinn (mentioned only) *Halforn (mentioned only) *Unicorns - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Banshee *Goblin - Under Fae *Lightning Birds *Albaster *Yuki-onna (mentioned only) *Lilin (mentioned only) *Rusalka (mentioned only) *Redcap *Kirin *Shapeshifter *Land Wight *Fairy (mentioned only) *Norn Season 2 *Peuchen - Under Fae *Tesso *Alven (mentioned only) *The Land - Not Fae *Doonie (mentioned only) *Nain Rouge *Brownie *Mare *Baku *Sandman *Giant (mentioned only) *Witch *Domovoi *Mongolian death worm *Keukegen *Scuffock *Leanan sídhe *Seniatta *Cyclops *Scorpion man *Muses (mentioned only) *Dragons (mentioned only) - Under Fae *Selkie *Bunyip *Treefolk (mentioned only) *Mermaid (mentioned only) *Lich *Behemoth (mentioned only) Under Fae *Cheenoo *Telepath *Boraro *Gorgon (mentioned only) *Gama-Sennin *Ogre *Peri - Under Fae *Batibat *Mama Wata *Kobold *Shaman *Preta *Nāga *Garuda - Not Fae *Shapeshifter *Luduan *Barometz - Under Fae *Mogwai (mentioned only) *Loki *Afreet *Serket *Akvan *Simurgh - Under Fae *Werewolf (mentioned only) *Pombero *Elves (mentioned only) *Cherufe - Under Fae *Valkyrie (mentioned only) *Addonc *Merman (mentioned only) *Huldra (mentioned only) *Ogopogo (mentioned only) *Telepath *Druid (mentioned only) *Berserker *Mole *Rabisu - Under Fae Season 3 *Wanblee (mentioned only) *Skunk Ape (mentioned only) *Amazons *Liderc *Dream Weaver *Pied Piper *Alligator Fae - Under Fae *Parasite Fae - Under Fae *Pigmen - Under Fae *Rakshasa - Under Fae *Griffin - Under Fae *Ixtab *Bacchus *Manta - Under Fae *Hydra *Satyr *Kitsune *Lodestar *Poludnica - Under Fae *Spriggan *Squonk *Oo'Glug *Tikbalang *Centaur - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Qarinah *Duppy *Wendigo - Under Fae (mentioned only) *Lupercus *Cabbit Season 4 From Lost Girl: The Interactive Motion Comic *Succubus *Minotaur - Under Fae *Futakuchi-Onna *Merfolk - Under Fae *Gorgon - Under Fae From Lost Girl: Prologue From Lost Girl: The Game *Kobalo - UnderFae *Daoine Sidhe *Brujah *Gnome (mentioned only) *Arcane Spirit (Spirit) *Golem *Cluricaun Characters of unidentifed Fae species Season 1 *The Ash *Kaila *Arva *Lou Ann *Valentine *Elder Ellis Season 2 *Zael *Elder "Buzz" Porter *Sabine Purcell - (the Stag) *Hamish *The Black Thorn → NOTICE for wiki Users ← This page is a Main Page link. DO NOT make any edits to the introductory paragraphs. ~ Admin This page is marked as a stub because it needs to be constantly updated with new information about Fae creatures seen in each season. Category:Site administration Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Fae